Minecraft Kingdoms- Revolution
by MinecraftDragonKnight
Summary: Leo kaizer is a 14 year old boy who was nothing special until he was bestowed with a gift from ing his power,he defeats an attack on the village,but was exiled to the Land of the Outcasts.2 years pasted and Leo meets an Enderwomen named Andr.He decided to help her due to his "feelings" but love gets in the way when Rika, his childhood friend appears.What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Village Outcast

In Minecraft, there are 11 Kingdoms, each with its own type of mob. Coming from strongest kingdom to weakest-Endermen, Creeper, Skeleton, Spider, Blaze, Golems, Slimes, Siverfish, Animal, Squid, and finally… Mankind. However, unlike your average Minecraft that is pixelated, this Minecraft causes everything to be humanoid. (That was a boring introduction. Shall we get to the Main Subject?)

Hello, my name is Leo Kaizer. I'm a 14 year old kid who pretty much is the average guy you see at school, the kind where you notice me for a few minutes and forget within the next few days. I'm a human, not a mob. In my village any person with a strange power or anything they can't explain, you're an outcast. You get kicked out of the village like it happened to me a few days ago. Are you confused? Well, here's how it began…

I was doing my usual activity, looking in the sky until a storm with purple lightning struck us. I was wondering what is happening when I got struck by one of the lightning. Everything around me turned black and I was unconscious. By the time I woke up I was surrounded by the villagers. The ones closest were my family members and my childhood friend, Rika Thompson. "What happened?" I asked. "A storm was passing by and you were struck by lightning. It's a miracle you are even alive." My mom explained.

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard from outside. **Ding, Ding, Ding.** _Great, the zombies are at it again._ I thought. Then it happened. I watched as about 20 zombies run towards us at a fast pace. I watch as it killed my family members one by one. When it was about to attack Rika, my insides flare with anger.

{Rika's P.O.V}

I watch in horror as Leo's family were killed. By the time I realize I'm their next meal, it was too late. I was surrounded by 5 zombies, my back against the wall when I heard a scream. The scream then turns into words, "Don't Touch Her! I'll Fucking Kill You Bastards For Killing My Family!" I saw Leo wave his right hand up. I was confused at first, but I then saw the ground under the zombies rise, surrounding them, and then dragged them down into the ground, leaving no trace of them being there at all. I was shocked to see Leo flying around killing every zombie in sight.

{Leo's P.O.V}

I saw the look on Rika's face, but I was shocked as she is. I started to control the wind, as if it was natural for me to control it. I slaughtered all the zombies in sight out of rage and sadness. By the time I landed everyone was gathered around me._ Am I going to be an outcast now that I'm able to control the elements?_ This thought came through my mind. I then had a sudden thought._ Wait a minute! Didn't I get hit by that purple lightning?! They have an explanation for this unnatural occurrence. I won't be an outcast!_ My hopes were crushed to nothing when the village chief said this one word, "Monster." I was shocked. Didn't the chief know I was hit by lightning? One by one, the people chanted in a loud voice saying Monster. Rika wasn't even looking at me. "Leave by midnight or we will make you go by force. It was a horrible day for me. First, my family dies, and then I'm an outcast to the village. _What's next, Herobrine appearing in my room?_ I thought. By the time I got to my room to pack things up, Herobrine was on my bed reading one of my magazines. "Holy Mother Of Notch, the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He looked like he was in his mid-20; I would say he's about 5'9, and he was wearing a black hoodie with blue pants. The only way I could tell it was him was by his white eyes. "Like the little gift I gave you?" he asked. " I was silent until he said "Better check in on your little friend. Does she accept you or is she going to turn you away like you are a freak?" "You're the freak Herobrine!" I shouted and ran with my packed things. I was outside when I bumped into Rika. "Uhh….Rika, do u see me as a monster," Leo stammered, "or do you still see me as a….. as a friend?" Rika didn't take long to answer, "I want you to get away from me." Rika whispered without making eye contact.

{Narrator P.O.V}

Leo was shocked to hear those words. He had heard her call him stupid, an idiot, a no brainer, and many other painfully insults, but never freak. "I said get away you monster." Rika said, with a higher tone. Leo was crushed as he sees the person he had cared most about, walk away after the 2 words that he never expected to come from Rika's mouth, Monster and Freak.

{Leo's P.O.V}

"If you want me to be a monster, I'll become one. One that'll assassinate whoever gets in my way." I said without hesitation. My heart felt like it had a gap in it, but trapped in an ice prison, like a bird trapped in a cage and couldn't see the sky or even fly.

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. It is my first story so I hope I get a good review on how I did on this. It might be a bit short for some of you, but this is my first time, however, I'm going to try to get the next chapter to be longer. Hope you enjoyed it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I wasn't expecting 16 views on my first chapter. Since I'm happy I decided to post the second chapter today. BTW, I'm using the characters from the Mob Talker mod. I don't own the mod or Minecraft.**_

Chapter 2- Disgraced Mob?

~2 Years Have Passed~ Leo Kaizer, now 16 years old, is going through an alleyway. He takes a left and goes straight where it leads to an opening. There, at the corner, was his favorite shop for receiving information. As Leo approaches the shop, you can hear music and laughter through the walls. However, all noises stop when he enters. "There he is. The one that the rumors are speak about. A young man with white skin (Not trying to be racist), black hair, sapphire eyes, about 6 feet in height, has 3 swords and a dagger, and wearing a long black coat that trails down to his ankle. Rumor says he took down one of the Enderdragon's elite dragon's with only 2 swords, no armor and alone." A man whispers. "He's a living legend." Says another.

"So, what news have you got for me now Robby?" Leo asked. Robby is the owner of the shop, Revolt, and he often gives information Leo needs. "Looks like you're not the only who can kill elite dragons. (Yes, in this story there is more than 1 dragon.) Recently, there was a guy called Skrill. He went against one of them and took care of it bare handed, but he had about 16 people with him." Robby informs. "Where can I find him?" Leo asked. "At the Northern Woods. However, he and his party hunt at the Eastern Woods." Robby replies.

*At the Eastern Woods* Leo had entered the woods 40 minutes ago and was lost until he heard a voice. "Stay Back You Filthy Barbarians!" says a mysterious voice. Leo heads towards the sound to find a girl about the same height as him cornered. 7 men had surrounded her with weapons. "Little girl, come to us and you won't get hurt. We just want the bounty." Says a short man with 2 daggers in his hand. "I'm not a little girl. I'm sixteen!" the girl replies. "Hey boss, why don't we have a little fun before we hand her in?" a man with an axe asked with a sinister laughter.

Before any of them can react, the man with the axe was knocked back with an immense amount of force causing him to collide with a bunch of trees him. "What the fuc-" The man with the dagger was interrupted with he received a kick to the face. The man went flying back, knocking into his 2 men that tried to catch him. In front of them was Leo, in his black coat with his dagger drawn. "Get out of the way Punk or you'll be mobbed by Skrill." The daggerman threatened. When Leo didn't reply, they all charged at him.

**HOPE CRUCHER!**

As Leo said the word when his dagger came in contact with the other swords, a purple circle appeared around all the swords and when the circle came in contact, the swords were hit with impact after impact. After the last impact, the 5th, most of the swords were broken to piece. One man yelled, "Impossible, this was a diamond sword!" "Well, try combining diamond and obsidian." Leo replies as he roundhouse kicks the man. "You'll get dark diamonds. A material that is created with the world's 2 hardest materials."

_Explanation: Dark Diamonds- A material forged when diamond is smelt and mixed with the obsidian essences. It has no durability unless it is facing a material harder than itself. Dark Diamonds are often called "Cursed Gems" because of their dark appearance. It is also concluded to be the world's 3__rd__ hardest and strongest material with bedrock being first of course._

Leo goes in a rampage as he gives a series of punches to his opponent's stomach causing him to bend over, clutching his stomach. When that happened, Leo kneed him in the head, knocking him out. He ran with abnormal speed causing his remaining opponent to be confused. "Form a circle!" the daggerman ordered. Little did he know Leo was in the center of their circle. With a 360 whirlwind attack, he gave deep wounds to their backs.

Leo was looking at the girl's direction, but the reaction was not what he expected. "Get Away! I'm not letting you hand me in." the girl screams. "Calm down, I just helped you and all I get is a screaming girl who can't even say thank you." Leo said. "The girl looked insulted when they made eye contact. "It's ok. I'm not after you." Leo said as he is trying to reassure her that she is safe. "You're not going to turn me in then?" the girl asked. "No." was all Leo needed to say. The girl followed him where ever he went. Most likely because she wanted safety. (Not Yet. It will happen later. Just not yet) Leo didn't mind this at all as he continued to walk to Skrill's camp.

"What's your name? Mine's Kaizer, Leo Kaizer." Leo asked, breaking the ice as they walk in silent. "It's Andr. I don't have a last name." the girl replies. As she spoke, they headed into a clearing. What Leo saw was a young girl with long black hair that reaches to her waist, had black eyes, wearing a long black coat like his, but hers was zipped all the way and extents, covering her face. For Leo the moonlight gave enough light for him to see her face. "_Beautiful" _was all Leo could think about. For Andr, she saw the same. (Read the description from the top about Leo if you don't understand) They stared at each other's eyes without noticing their surroundings.

"Sorry to interrupt." Said a rough voice behind Leo. When Leo turned around, he saw a huge man looking at them with an angry looking face. "It's him!" The man with the dagger exclaimed. _"Looks like he made it back faster than us."_ Leo thought. (No, you were too busy staring for the past 5 minutes to even notice the time pass. ) Leo unsheathed 2 of the swords at his waist. Without a word, both leaped at each other at a fast pace. No one had time to see what was happening. Both of them were fighting at an incredibly abnormal speed. Leo did a whirlwind attack at Skrill, but he just kept leaping back to avoid damage.

"AHHH." Screamed Skrill. Andr had kicked him from behind. Leo was confused because he never even felt Andr's presence move at all. She was just there all of a sudden. Unlike Leo, Skrill knew what was going on. "Stop Teleporting You Son Of A Bitch!" Skrill yelled. Leo was still confused until he put 2 and 2 together. "You're an Enderman….. I mean women, Enderwomen." Leo stammers. "Yes, I thought you would hunt me down like the others if I told you my real identity." Andr says with a sob. Leo was right next to her when he saw this. "It doesn't even matter." Leo said with a chuckle. Andr was shocked because she had never met anyone that would say that. Leo blushes when he sees her face and said "What I mean is that you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. Everyone is unique in one way or the other." "Thank you." Andr said with tears of joy in her eyes. "Is your little love scene over?" Skrill asked with disgust. Leo rushed at him, but was countered when Skrill took out his dragon scale axe. When Leo's attack was countered, Skrill took the chance and barraged Leo with his fist causing a 18 hit combo. Skrill then said the wrong words, "Fight seriously, you're so weak a 12 year old can kill your family." When Leo heard these words, his eyes turned from the calm sapphire to red murderous eyes. "you'll regret saying that." Leo says as he screams out one of his moves-

**BARRAGE WHELL**

Leo, holding his swords on top of his, span forward towards Skrill. "Useless." Skrill says as he tries to block him using his axe. However, because of the momentum he gain from the speed he had enough power to counter the block and shattered Skrill's axe and giving Skrill 2 deep wounds from his shoulders to his waist.

~At Leo's Place~ Leo was tending his sword, making sure no cracks or damage was given to the sword. Even at his house, Leo wears a long sleeve black shirt with long black pants. Andr walked into the living room and sat down across for Leo. "So, you care to explain so things to me." Leo asks, not in a threatening way, but more of a calm voice. Leo's eyes had turn back to normal when Andr started speaking, "I was born from a human and an Enderman. However, the Enderdragon didn't agree and called me a disgrace to the endermans for having a human child. I was banished from the End while my mother and father were killed. All I have is this bracelet from my mother. The Enderdragon was not satisfied with me being alive so he put a bounty on my head. I did learn that in order to beat the Enderdragon, you need a person from each kingdom. Will….will you help me Leo?" Leo looked into Andr's eyes that had tears on it. He didn't want to see that face since it reminded him of a sad moment of his life. The part where his first love had reacted when he had asked the question. Leo didn't want to see that face again, so he said "Sure, but you are going to need to be stronger first. I can help you with that." Andr face filled will hope and nodded towards Leo. "Training starts tomorrow." Leo says as he lays down on the couch. "Don't you have a bed?" Andr asks. "Yes I do, but you're going to be the one using it since you are the guest." Leo replies. Andr was glad that she had met him, she realizes that she had feelings for him, however does he? Andr asks herself that as she gets into the bed and falls asleep.

_**Author's Note: As I promised I wrote a longer chapter. This is my first romance story sorry if it's a bit "Cheesy." Leo decides to help Andr with her problem, however, how are they going to get others to help? Is Andr going to find out that Leo has feelings for or no? Find out in the next chapter. Hop you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, goodbye.**_


	3. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement- I've decided to stop posting Minecraft Kingdoms- Revolution because I had a lot of people read it. Most of them are people I know in real life. Here I'm going to give you a brief description about the new story.**

**Main Character- Luke Rizer**

**Heroine- Andr, Cupa, or Rika (His childhood friend) {you readers are going to vote for who Luke ends up with in the end. Don't vote after you see this announce, but do it when I ask you to in a specific chapter.}**

**Brief Summary- (No spoilers) Luke Rizer was your typical average 16 year old boy. One day he was transported into his favorite game. He meets people who become friends, foe, or even something worse. He could end up a king of a certain kingdom. (Hint: There might be scene for only 18+ people if you guys want it.) **

**That's pretty much it. I can't guarantee you guys would like it. I decided on posting another story of this because a lot of people I know in real life said the story plot wasn't that good and I rushed at chapter 2. So anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of: 2 Worlds and Beyond. I'm posting the first chapter of the new story the same day I post this so, Enjoy! **


	4. Important News

**Hey Guys. My account, MinecraftDragonKnight is having technical difficulties for some reason. The screen would go black when ****I**** try reading other fanfics and ****I**** can****'****t access anything, but publish, account, and image manager. I am transfering the stories from scratch to my new account that actually works. I****'****m sorry for the inconvience. The new account is MCDragon1337. The story titles and summaries will all be different, but the character and most of the plot will stay the same. While ****I'****m typing this ****I**** might as well mention a few reviews ****I**** got before the problem started. Libraaa said ****I**** copied the eye color personality from **Rhapzody's fanfic "Cupa". **I****'****m sorry ****I**** did because ****I**** had no idea another person used the idea already. I was also given some ideas that ****I**** will use so expect some changes in the stories you****'****ve read. This includes ****"****What is Happiness and the other stories. What other stories you may ask. I****'****m bringing back Minecraft Revolution and 2 Worlds and Beyond. As ****I'****ve said. The titles will be different for all the stories. Heart Conquer is the only one that will not change. What is Happiness will be called, Finding Happiness. Minecraft Kingdom-Revolutions will now be called, Outcast Party. 2 Worlds and Beyond will be called, Dimentional Disaster. I don****'****t have much time on Monday through Thursday because of school so ****I'****ll try to upload at least 1 chapter for 2 stories every Friday and ****I**** do 1 chapter for the other 2 on Saturday. Outcast Party and DD (Short for Dimentional Disaster) will be on Friday while Heart Conquer (Final Piece) and Finding Happiness will be on Saturday. I hope you guys don****'****t get angry for moving the stories and restarting it. I will say it again. The stories will be moved to my new account, MCDragon1337. I****'****m posting this announcement on every story so you guys absolutly cannot miss it. Until next time, Bye.**


	5. Read Important News then this one

**Sorry guys about the delay on MCDragon1337. I got sick and I couldn****'****t do anything, but lay in bed. Yes, i was that sick. Anyway, some of you haven****'****t read the notification on where I****'****m moving the stories to my MCDragon1337 account. Another thing i want to say is that I****'****m putting a pause on the mob talker stories because the story is alot more complicated. I will start posting them by next month. There also has been a change of schedule on when I post the chapters. Outcast Party has been moved to Monday, DD (Dimentional Disaster) is moved to Wedsday, Heart Conquer is now Friday, and Finding Happiness is on Saturday. As I have said before, I am posting the chapters next month. To keep you busy, I****'****ve decide to write a Herobrine fanfic so you guys don****'****t complain about my delays. This also will be posted on all stories so you better read it. To understand what is going on read the notification that is on every story that is before this one. The Fanfics will now be posted on my new account, it is called MCDragon1337. I won****'****t be using this account much except to check on reviews and views the stories has. I****'****m moving onto MCDragon1337. So if I don****'****t post on this account don****'****t freak out. ****A****s always, until next time, Bye.**


End file.
